chateau_cookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chateau Cooking Wiki
Welcome to the Chateau Cooking Wiki Providing delicious recipes from the Chateau Family on Tapestries muck. All of these recipes have been created and taste tested for authenticity. Introduction When I became a part of the Chateau Family I was very pleased to discover a number of talented cooks and chefs already in, a number that grew as the years went by. I was pleased to eat these creations, but had little interest in cooking myself until I attended Chef Tyche Palemoon's culinary arts classes at St. Mary's School for Wayward Furs. My passion was ignited, and I likewise turned to the culinary arts as a career. Now, seven years on, I am pleased to be able to present this wiki and all of the recipes in it. Not only does the cooking of the Chateau encompass many nationalities and cultures, it also provides recipes from a number of extraterrestrial planets and cultures as well. I am so very pleased to present these recipes, and I encourage all of the readers of this wiki to try them. The instructions given are not in a typcal recipe format, meaning it does not list the required ingredients and the the procedures, but wraps both into a few paragraphs to make the reading of the recipe easier. That being said, there are a few rules of cooking that are maintained in all of these recipes. Salt- When salt is mentioned, it refers to Kosher salt. Table salt is too fine to use in cooking, as one must use an inordinate amount in order to acheive the same effect. One pinch of Kosher salt is the equivalent of half a teaspoon of table salt. This ratio just wont do. Pepper- Wherever a recipe calls for pepper, the pepper required is course ground black pepper. Finely ground pepper is not suited for cooking with. Eggs- Recipes assume that large eggs at room temperature are being used. Oil- Unless otherwise specified, oil called for in a recipe is always extra virgin olive oil. It is also assumed that the cook is tasting the recipe as he works, adjusting seasoning as necessary. Seasoning and seasoning adjustment are not generally mentioned unless it is to take place at a specific time during the cooking process. About Our Chefs The chefs and cooks that have contributed to this cookbook come from a wide variety of cultures, nationalities, and specialties. Akemi Whiteacre doesn't venture into the kitchen often, but when she does the foods she produces are excellent and dramatic. Akemi makes prolific use of the microwave and also specializes in Jewish cuisine. Alasdair Palemoon is a Taian, half-elf and half-wolf. He specializes in finger foods and snacks, the most famous of which are his addictive Toi Poppers. Asura Palemoon is also a Taian, the mother of Alasdair and mother-in-law to Tyche. She isn't a professional chef, she's a professional mother. The Grande Dame of our family, she is a wealth of information about nutrition and, like all great mothers everywhere, knows how to cook well for her baby boi and all of her children, which is all of us. Asura has provided all of the Taian recipes found in this book. Echo Janapoulis can proudly claim a lineage from Riven and Laxie, she is their daughter. Echo has been working in her mother's restaurant since she was 16 years old. She specializes in Greek cuisine, often with a fusion of Asian. Izumiko Hayata was born in the Tsukaima Prefecture of Japan, and emigrated to Layleaux for her education at the tender age of 11. As her father, a well-known mystery novelist, can’t cook a cup of noodles Izumiko took on the task of preparing meals, and eventually attended the Royal Sushi Academy in Tokyo, where she trained to become an Itamae. She currently runs her own restaurant in Layleaux: Omakase Sushi, and specializes in presenting Japanese ingredients in both new and classic ways. Xian 'Jen' Fungwei was born and raised in Beijing. She comes from a long line of professional cooks that stems back all the way to the days of the Han Dynasty. She has a real fire and passion for the cuisine of her native home and scoffs at what she calls “Imitation Chinese food.” In addition to preparing amazing Chinese cuisine she is also trained in the foods and cooking techniques of France’s famed Normandy region. Kenji also known as the Time Lord called The Knight, is the personal bodyguard, assistant, and Chef to Louisa de Arcun. Since Duchess knows next to nothing about cooking, Kenji was kind enough to provide all of the Gallifreyan dishes presented. Since ingredients from Gallifrey are no longer available, Kenji was kind enough to provide the recipe utilizing ingredients that most closely match the original ingredient in flavor and texture so that the experience of Gallifreyan cuisine is not lost. Kizkit wasn’t born, she was grown. Originally made to be a slave creature, Kizkit recognized her own independence and struck out alone until she was adopted as a companion pet by Naressa. Kizkit has a matchless creativity with food, and specializes in milkshakes and other sweet things. Laxie Janapoulis isn’t just a woman, she’s a force of nature both in and out of the kitchen. A native of Thessaloniki, Greece; our Spice has a real passion for her native cuisine which can be tasted in every bite. Spice created most of our special family cocktails. Lulu Bull studied pastry making and is the Chateau’s finest baker. Her pies, cookies, cakes, and all other manner of baked goods always brings a sense of home and comfort to those whom live and work in the Chateau. A meal without one of her hot flaky biscuits or a dessert pastry just doesn’t feel complete. Naressa Zabuta, myself, never had much interest in the culinary arts even though both of my parents were in the culinary field. Dad was a candy maker and Mum was a restaurant hostess. When I was in my late teens I took an eating tour of Mexico and fell in love with the tastes, texture, and flavors of Mexico. Mexican, Italian, and candy making are my specialities. Nivik '''is largely a teacher and educational master but he does some mean baking; particularly in the area of nut and vegetable breads. '''Riven Exarc doesn’t give himself half as much credit has he should on his cooking. He is really a magnificent cook, especially with chicken and other animal proteins. He is the proud papa of two beautiful girls and rather enjoys cooking for them. Sakuryu '''is an alien princess, and quite a spectacular cook of the foods of her homeland. The recipes she has provided are all native to her home planet and certainly worth sampling. '''Shizzie Janapoulis has worked her entire life in professional kitchens. Of all the chefs in our family group she is without a doubt the most experienced. She revels in her native Greek cuisine naturally, and is also trained in classic French but her real passion is for seafood and breakfast creations. Siggi comes from a family of bakers stretching back nearly 300 years. He owns two bakeries, one in Luxembourg and a second in Layleaux both of which specialize in all manner of baked goods. Siggi was quiet happy to contribute recipes, and nothing is more amusing than a seven foot, 300 pound German Shepard built like a wrestler giggling like a schoolgirl from flattery that he was asked to contribute. Tyche Palemoon graduated from The Le Furdon Bleu Academy in Quebec, Canada. Our Mus has such a passion for food it fires one up when one enters the kitchen. Like all true chefs should do, Tyche demands respect for the culinary arts and everything associated with it and in return we get some tantalizing dishes that linger in the memory. Tyche specializes in high class, restaurant presentable classic French from the Provence region of France but, because she is a wife and mother, also excels in simple comfort foods. Mus is a master of stocks and sauces. Yucci Fartooth is an alien among aliens, an Aurin adopted by two jackrabbits. Her father is a monster designer and makeup artists for customers in Yucci's native Hollywood, California. Her mother owns her own baking shop called Crumbs, which sells a variety of cakes, breads, and muffins. Yucci is herself a remarkable baker, and her skills extend beyond just the obvious. Her motto is: "If it can be baked, bake it!" Table of Contents For ease of use, this wiki is divided into several 'chapters', each of which offers a wide variety of meal options. Kindly click on the sub-link of every major category to view the recipes. Stocks and Sauces by Tyche Palemoon Chateau Cocktails Starters and Small Bites Soups Salads Appetizers Gifts from The Sea Fish Shellfish Miscellanious Seafoods Gifts From The Land Beef Chicken Pork Fowl Game Gifts From the Garden Pasta Quiches and Vegetable Pies Vegetables Gifts From the Heart Pastry Doughs and Dessert Sauces Breads, Scones, & Muffins Cookies & Bars Cakes & Cheesecakes Pancakes & Waffles Puddings, Custards, & Frozen Treats Candies Category:Browse